What a girl wants what a girl needs
by cullen4evas
Summary: What happens when edward doesn't know what to do between his wife and daughter. good...i promise


I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

What a girl wants what a girl needs

Chapter one: Arguments

EPOV:

"But I don't want to!" Said Nessie.

"You need your sleep dear…" Said bella.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec.?" I said. Then she followed me into our room.

"Help me please!" She said.

"Why don't you let her stay up for another hour or so? I mean it might be better. If she stays up and gets bored she'll fall asleep. Besides, she's half vampire, she'll be fine with 4 hours of sleep."

"She's also half human. You are so careless sometimes! You know you can't always give her what she wants! I mean, if she asked you if she could kill herself, would you let her? No, you wouldn't ever let her!"

"I know, I know… but killing herself and wanting to stay up later are different situations…different outcomes…"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I know… It just hurts to see her upset. Do you want her to be sad?"

"No, I don't, but it's not like you haven't done that to me before. You left…"

"Because of your health Bella! I wanted you to be safe! It was the best I could do!"

"That's exactly my point! For. My. Health. Now go out there and make her go to sleep. Whether she wants to or not."

Bella always seemed to win the fights. I hated it but if that was what she wanted, ok.

"Nessie? Where are you?"

I followed the sound of the heart beat that lead me to her room. There I found Jacob with Nessie asleep in his arms.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Making sure she gets her sleep! That's what I'm doing!"

Then Bella walked in.

"Thank you Jacob. At least you know what's right."

"You're welcome. I can leave now if you want… I don't mean to be a burden."

"Oh, no it's fine. As long as she's asleep."

"Alright then."

"BELLA!" I pretty much screamed at her.

We left the room and she went to our room. I didn't follow her in. Instead, I ran back into the house. She made me so angry! She's always so stubborn. I walked into the house. Rosalie was watching jasper and Emmett wrestle. While Alice had a sketch pad out drawing out some stuff. Probably her visions or something. Esme was next to her commenting on some stuff while Carlisle was reading a book.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "What are you doing here?"

"He's angry… more like furious." Said Jasper as he stood up and walked over to me.

I sat down in a chair.

"What happened?"

"Ugh! She's so stubborn!"

"Oh, parent problems…" Said Rosalie. "What'd she do?"

"Ness didn't want to go to bed and Bella told her she needed to than I said to bella to just let her go to bed later and-"

She cut me off.

"No! Don't do that! I don't think Bella's the stubborn one here…I think it's just you. One, Nessie needs her sleep, and Two, you aren't EVER supposed to go against your wife like that! Women hate it. Give her what she wants when it's ok."

"Yes, but Nessie didn't want to sleep and Bella wanted her to!"

"Then talk to Nessie about it and Bella! Try to see if Bella would let her stay up an extra 30 or so minutes. Edward, this is almost common sense!"

"WOMEN!" All of the guys said except Carlisle.

"Men!" All of the girls said except Esme.

Then Esme finally spoke up.

"I think we need to have a little talk… Girls…one of you go get bella."

"Yes…I think we need to…Boys…come with me to my office." Said Carlisle.

"I'll go get her!" Said Alice.

Then she sped out of the room.

Chapter 2: Talks

APOV:

I sped through the door as soon as I got there. I went into her room and there she was… Sobbing… I've never seen Bella do that. She was always so happy.

"Oh Bella! It's ok!"

"No its not! He's mad at me and I upset him!"

"Bella, it's going to happen… You should know that. I need you to come back with me to the house."

"I'm not in the mood for dress up Alice."

"That's not it, just come with me!" I said as I dragged her out of the room and we went back to the house.

"Good you're back." Said Esme.

"Where are the guys?" Bella asked.

"Um, we are kind of having meetings."

"Oh. About what?"

"Well…um…how do I start this?...Oh, we all have wonderful husbands right? Yes, definitely not bright all the time…but they love us right? And we love them back. It's just that I think we need to give them more credit for what they do… And just try not to get into arguments all the time…I mean, it's not right… And it hurts Carlisle and I all the time to see you guys like that."

"oh…. Good point… Never really thought about it that much…" Said bella.

"So just try to give the guys some more credit…I mean, even Nessie and Jacob get along better than you girls do…"

"Alright." Said Rose.

"I can deal with that." I said.

"Ugh! This is my entire fault!"

"Bella, don't say that…It's not…it's bound to happen…I'm just saying that it happens too much."

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

**-The guys' meeting-**

**EPOV:**

"Listen guys… you really need to stop making your wives feel so bad! Women are going to be women… you can't expect them to always toughen it out like we can…they aren't like that… and NEVER disagree with them…I mean…have your fair say in things…but don't ever do anything to go against them! That's the worst mistake!"

"I can do that" Said Emmett.

"No problem!" said Jasper.

"It's so hard to please both of them at the same time though! I mess it up all the time!"

"No… it's not your fault…. Don't worry about it…well no, I mean do what you know is best. Edward, you know bella wants Nessie to have what she wants and be happy all the time too. Except she knows that it's not always the best idea… That's all you have to do. Just listen to bella."

"That sounds right…"

"Here," He said as he passed out one red rose to each of us… "Go down stairs and give her one. It will make them feel better. I mean every girl loves to get things from their boys to show that they're sorry."

We went downstairs where I saw Esme and Rosalie at the piano just sitting and talking. Then I saw that Bella was really upset and that Alice was trying to comfort her.

"Ladies…" Said Carlisle. They all looked up at him. " I think the boys have something to say."

I stood at the bottom of the stair case while Jasper went out first with Alice in to the forest, then Emmett took Rose upstairs, then Carlisle went upstairs with Esme. I looked over at Bella. She was so upset… She was cradled up on the couch with her head on the arm rest. I walked over and picked her up and sat her on my lap.

I kissed her cheek and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Then I handed her the rose.

"Oh Edward! I didn't mean to! I'm just stubborn! I'm so sorry! I-" I cut her off.

"No, it's my fault this time. I know sometimes that I do this and it really isn't my fault but this time it is. I should've agreed with you and told Renessme to go to bed. I learned that I need to do what is right over what she wants."

"Awww…. Edward… That's so sweet…but that's not changing my mind though. I still know that part of it is my fault."

Then she kissed me and I kissed her back. Then we went back to the cottage.

Chapter 3: What's right

EPOV: (a week later)

I walked into Nessie's room like I did every morning to find out that she was gone!

"Bella! Ness is gone!"

"What?! Where could she have gone?! Why would she have gone?! Go find her!"

"I'll try to track her down. I mean all I have to do is follow the scent of a …."

"JACOB!" We both yelled.

I started to dial his number. It rang three times and then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Where is my daughter? Where did you take her you mongrel?!"

"Chillax… she's just with me at my house…."

"Bring her back… NOW!"

"Alright alright…"

Then he hung up…

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he had her at his house."

"What?! He could've simply asked!"

"Yes I know! But now, it'll take more than asking to go over to his house…"

"Yes, but visiting should be ok. Not really at his house, but just hanging out with the La Push kids… she still needs a life."

"Yeah, I guess so."

A few minutes Jacob arrived. As soon as Nessie was with Bella in our room I took my hand and wrapped it around his throat.

"Who do you think you are? Do you really think you're that welcome to just walk in here and take her from us like that without us even knowing?!"

"No!"He gasped for air. I released my grip and then pushed him to the ground.

"If I catch you alone with my-"

"Dad, how do I look?!" Renessme asked.

"Oh, lovely of course!" I said as I stood up and saw the pale blue swim suit on her "But for what occasion?"

"Cliff diving! Jacob and some of his friends are going! I'm so excited!"

"Wait…says who?!"

"Says mommy! She said that she tried it and that it was like super fun. I can't wait!"

"Uh, no! I don't think so! I'm not going to let you have any "fun" the way I thought your mother died. You are not going and that's final."

"Daddy! Why not?!"

"It's too dangerous! That's why not…its common sense…and you are only ten years old!"

"Mommy!"

"Edward, just let her go! I made it through alive as a human, as she is obviously more coordinated than I was and she doesn't need to breath that long. She'll be fine. I mean, I had my doubts too, but she said she'd be jumping off with Jacob…she'll be fine don't sweat it….This is what we both want…Its very simple to provide…If you let her, you'll make both of us happy. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't it?"

"It is… I want that so much, but does it have to be this way? Is this how we punish Jacob? By letting him go have fun with her some more?"

"Daddy, please?!"

"Well…no….not today…."

"WHY?!" Bella and Nessie screamed.

"Wait….just let me finish… since I'm supposed to do what's right I'm going to punish you and Jacob by not letting you go today but later on when the weather is even better but you can't go today… and you won't be able to go to his house for awhile also…"

"Oh…. Well…. I can still go later?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes! Thank you daddy! I love you so much!"

"Now… your Aunt Rose and Alice are going shopping today and they want their favorite niece to go with them!"

"Yeah! They at the house?"

"Yep." After Bella took Nessie to the house Jacob was still in the cottage, and I turned over to talk to him. "Oh and Jacob…I think Billy wants to talk to you… so you better go home… and if I find out that you were anywhere near her… I' cheerfully and slowly rip your throat with a set of tweezers. Now get out of my house!"

After he left I went back to the house to go see Bella.

"They left already?"

"Yep…oh, and what'd you tell him?"

" I told him that if I found out that he was anywhere near her I was cheerfully and slowly rip out his throat with a set of tweezers…"

She hit my arm.

"You are SO mean!"

"Well he deserves it…"

"That's very true…"

"Well, my fair lady, would you like to go out for some lunch?" I said as I held out my hand. Then she took it.

"Oh, so now you bring out your gentle men side…"

**THE END**


End file.
